


Con Adventure

by IamParadoxic



Series: Tales of Melody [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, Fluff, first time at con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamParadoxic/pseuds/IamParadoxic





	Con Adventure

You and Sapphire were at the con that she had invited you to the night that the two of you got together. The two of you were dressed in a Sailor Moon cosplay, well you were dressed as characters from Sailor Moon, not Sailor Moon herself, to be exact you were dressed as Sailor Neptune, whilst your girlfriend was dressed as Sailor Uranus. And you don’t know what you were more nervous about. The fact that you are wearing what you are currently wearing or that you and your girlfriend are here dressed as a canon couple and being all lovey dovey in public.

“Saph, I have no idea how you managed to talk me into this.” You tell her, while shifting around a bit nervously, look at all the people that can see you. “What do people even do at Cons anyways?”

“Why are you asking that? I know you've gone to Cons before in the past.” She remarked in response to your question.

“I mean, yeah I’ve been to Cons before, but I never planned anything out really. All I did was see what panels sounded interesting at the moment and wander around. And if there was a dealer’s hall, spend a few hours just walking around in there.” You told her, explaining your con experience, “But that was all basically wandering around alone. What do people do when they’re with someone else? Just wander like you would if you were alone, but together?”

“Yeah, I would say that is what people do together at Cons.” Sapphire answered. “You want to find somewhere to sit and just watch and look at all of the cosplayers walking around?”

“Sure, that sounds good.” You answer, “people watching sounds like it’ll be fun if the people are in cosplay.

And that was how you and her spent the next hour or so. Watching the people and cosplayers walk by as you two sat next to each other, held hands, and enjoyed the other’s company.

“So, you want to go and check out the dealer’s hall. See if there is anything there that one of us must have?” Sapphire asked.

“Sure,” You replied, “I might be able to find some manga to read.”

And with that, the two of you make your way to the dealer’s hall and start to walk around it, looking at the stalls and chatting about random things you see. Until one point at which Sapphire grabs your hand and drags you towards a stall.

"Here, look at this." Sapphire grabs a head band with a pair of cat ears on it and presents it to you. "You would look adorable in these."

You give her a stare, before letting a giggle at her. And grabbing the ears and putting them on.

"Well, am I as adorable as you thought." You asked her.

"Much more so." was the reply that you received.

"So, since I'm that adorable. It would make sense to get these then, hmm?" You questioned her.

"Oh absolutely."

And with that, the two of you went on your way, walking around con. Simply enjoying the other's company.


End file.
